Self-calibration of camera positions relative to a ground plane for a camera attached to an environment is known. Obtaining information about an occupying item in an environment is also known. For example, images of an area in the environment in which the occupying item may be situated and employs a trained neural network to classify the item in the images. However, what is needed is to mount the display device to an environment and to control a function of the environment based thereon.